Heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) is the technology of indoor and vehicular environmental comfort. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HVAC (citation to a reference herein is not an admission that such reference constitutes prior art to the current application). Generally, HVAC systems consist of two parallel systems: a dedicated system for delivering outdoor air ventilation that handles both the latent and sensible loads of conditioning the ventilation air, and a parallel system to handle the (mostly sensible heat) loads generated by indoor/process sources and those that pass through the building enclosure. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dedicated_outdoor_air_system. A goal of an HVAC system is to provide thermal comfort and acceptable indoor air quality. HVAC is an important part of residential structures such as single family homes, apartment buildings, hotels and senior living facilities, medium to large industrial and office buildings such as skyscrapers and hospitals, onboard vessels, and in marine environments, where safe and healthy building conditions are regulated with respect to temperature and humidity, using fresh air from outdoors.
Ventilating or ventilation (the V in HVAC) is the process of exchanging or replacing air in any space to provide high indoor air quality which involves temperature control, oxygen replenishment, and removal of moisture, odors, smoke, heat, dust, airborne bacteria, carbon dioxide, and other gases. Ventilation removes unpleasant smells and excessive moisture, introduces outside air, keeps interior building air circulating, and prevents stagnation of the interior air. Ventilation includes both the exchange of air to the outside as well as circulation of air within the building. It is one of the most important factors for maintaining acceptable indoor air quality in buildings.
Despite decades of effort to increase the efficiency of, and reduce the energy demands of HVAC systems, present HVAC systems are not as efficient as possible and require unnecessary amounts of energy.
Thus, there has gone unmet a need for improved methods of increasing the efficiency and/or energy usage of HVAC systems.
The present systems and methods, etc., provide these and/or other advantages.